


Wine

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Cousin Incest, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Sansa Stark meets the prince.





	Wine

  
His purple eyes made his black hair pop.  
She couldn’t take her eyes off him.

She walked up to him.

‘Hello, I’m Sansa,’ She told him.

‘Jon,’ He spoke, ‘You’re the lady of the north?’

He asks. ‘Yes, I am. You’re going to be king,’  
‘Yes, I will,’ He said. ‘I need a drink,’  
‘So, do I,’  
‘Let’s get some wine,’ He said.


End file.
